


Beloved Enemy

by Geli



Series: Beloved Enemy [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Dubious Consent, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes undercover to meet a powerful druglord.  He finds someone he thought he had lost a long time ago and looses himself in an abyss of fear and desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my answer to the Bad Blair discussion. How far would Jim go for Blair?I have to thank MoonShadow for a fast betareading!

  
Jim stroked impatiently over his graying hair - what was left of it - and grimaced into the mirror. He was far too old for this  
under cover shit but they expected a senior officer. No young rookie would do. Jim's gaze swept over the gun on his bed. The shiny metal was a sharp contrast to the nice white throw with lace applique. For two years now they had been trying to get somebody in. And now he had an appointment with one of the most powerful bosses of the syndicate in a small border town in Mexico. He was a mysterious man nobody had ever seen and who held his position with an iron grip. This was the breakthrough they had been hoping for.

Jim tugged at his tie and walked out of his hotel room with a deep sense of dread in his stomach. Somehow he felt like a man who would not be coming back. 

The musclemen who waited for him in the lobby lead him to a limousine with blackened windows. Jim tried to gauge the weapons hidden under their expensive suits, just in case. They answered his careful surveying questions with pitying stares and snorts. Wedged between two of the perps, he had no other choice than to examine his shoes since there was nothing else interesting to do. 

They left the dirty, poor town and drove for hours over awful roads, the air-conditioning too weak to fight the unbearable heat outside. Jim's back began to kill him and he cursed the soft bed he had slept for the last few days at the shady hotel. 

Jim estimated that they were deep in backwater countryside and close to the ocean. He could smell the salt water. When he was almost convinced they would drive him to the border, they finally stopped. When the car door opened, he found himself looking inside the yard of an old hacienda. They shoved him out without any preamble and took him inside the cool house. A lot of heavily armed guards hung around, enough, in fact, to create a small army. He was searched for weapons and wires again and then lead to the backside of the house and into the presence of his host. 

When he entered the surprisingly elegant room, he spotted the small figure standing at the wide bay window looking down at the sea. The man was nothing but a dark silhouette against the blinding sunlight. Something in the back of his mind tickled him when he had stepped inside, some uneasy and foreboding he couldn't place. 

The man turned and Jim looked into the bluest pair of eyes. Jim blinked and both men stared at each other. Then Jim saw a flicker of recognition in the other man's face and knew that this wasn't just some weird resemblance or some doppelganger. This was the face of a man he thought would never see again. Jim was suddenly acutely aware that the two bodyguards stood still in the door behind him. His broad back in the white suit a perfect target for them. Sweat broke out. The game was over! Jim knew he was as good as dead now and at the same time he felt newborn again. A crazy feeling and Jim almost gasped out loud. The other man sensed his dread and with a small gesture he sent them away. 

"Leave us alone." 

The doors closed with a clank and they were isolated in the large room. Blair turned and stared out of the window again. The ice in his whiskey gently clinked in his glass. Jim let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. One word and the muscle would have shot him, brought him down. But they were alone now and Blair looked away, leaving himself unprotected. 

Blair gazed over Jim again. He still looked good, tanned, thin, grayed hair. Of all the places in the world, why had he walked into this room? 

"Nice to see you, Jim." 

A wistful smile spread over that hard face. The reality of the situation hit Jim full force and his knees seemed to buckle under the onslaught of pictures of the past. 

"I thought you were dead," Jim spluttered still trying to find his cool. 

"Sure I am and you are really a smuggler." Blair stated sarcastically. 

Time seemed to stop then until Blair took his hand and lead him to the plush couch. They sat down and Blair didn't let go of the hand that lay between them. Jim studied the man. His once soft and gentle face was now hard and cold. His hair was back in a pony tail and he had a small mustache, both shot through with gray strands. Jim had always imagined Blair would put on weight with age but he was still thin. Jim took a deep breath. Blair had to decide now what to do with him. He didn't envy him at least a bit. Blair saw the naked fear in Jim's face. 

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. I never would." 

Jim relaxed minutely. A wistful smile appeared in Blair's face. He stroked with his thumb over Jim's hand. 

"I always wanted to fuck you back then, fuck your cute ass." 

"Really?" Jim was surprised at the non sequitur. 

It answered several questions that Blair had left behind when he had suddenly disappeared. 

"I was in love with you," Blair stated. 

Jim could only stare at him. Ten years later and Blair revealed something like that so easily. Was that why he had left? Jim felt regret and loss for all that had remained unsaid between them. 

Blair leaned forward and put the glass on the table. He was in power now and Jim was at his mercy. He had learned to take what he wanted. He turned to Jim with a smile. 

"I'll tell you what. You'll give me what I always wanted from you and I'll let you live." 

He can't just let me go, Jim thought desperately. 

"Promise?" 

"Cross my heart." Blair smiled mischievously. 

And then he leaned over him, kissing him, his hot mouth burning Jim's soul. Jim's mind raced. Blair still wanted him even after all these years. Blair fumbled with his shirt and shoved it aside. 

"I always wanted to do this," He murmured. 

He stroked reverently over the two nipples as if he was greeting old friends. He nipped at one and expertly suckled it. Jim arched helplessly on the couch from the sensation. Blair smiled around the nub. Jim was as sensitive as ever. He rubbed the other and felt Jim getting hard. He stood up and slipped out of his jacket. A shoulder holster with two guns appeared. Blair threw it to the floor behind the couch out of Jim's reach. 

"Do you want something to help you to relax?" Blair asked friendly. 

Jim hesitated scared. Taking his cue, Blair went to retrieve a glass, filled it with expensive whiskey and added a few drops from a small bottle. He shoved under Jim's nose. 

"Drink." 

Obediently, he took a few sips then placed the glass aside. Better not to notice too much what was going to happen, what Blair might do with him. Blair opened his shirt and leaned forward to work on Jim's fly. He tugged and drew the pants, underwear and shoes off. Jim felt like giggling when Blair nuzzled his groin. He realized the drug was working already. His head felt light but the fear was gone. Dreamingly he remembered that he had once rolled over when he had been undercover in vice and had let the perp fuck him to keep his cover. 

Blair run his hands over his body. They felt hot, bruising his skin. Somewhere in back of his mind he felt a vague sense of unreality but it faded as quickly as it came. 

"Look at me!" Blair commanded. 

He blinked, fighting the drug and his remaining fear, forcing himself to obey. He studied the man standing over him. His eyes were black now and his hair fell long over his shoulders, longer than he had ever seen before. There was something threatening and dark in his aura. Jim waited for the next move. 

When a gentle hand caressed his face, he winced. Angrily Blair grabbed his arm roughly. 

"You know what I want so don't play shy!" 

Jim nodded. 

He felt exposed and aroused in a strange way. The drug was making him horny and willing. His heart was beating and his dick was taking interest in the fact that he was sitting naked in front of another man. Blair simply looked at him studying every part of his body with hungry, scrutinizing eyes. 

He smiled when he saw Jim's cock filling. 

"You like this," Blair commented sounding delighted. 

Jim flushed in a deep shade of crimson. His cock stirred even more from his intense feeling of vulnerability. 

But Blair didn't taunt him. Instead he stroked over his body. 

"You are still beautiful, James." He whispered. "No need to be shy with me. I always liked it when you wore nothing." 

Jim gasped, thinking back on all the times when he had paraded half naked in front of Blair and never thought about it. 

"I want to see all of you. Turn around!" 

Jim turned slowly in the couch. It was like being a lamb at slaughter as he knelt and leaned over the back of the couch. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Blair's eyes resting on his butt. A shudder ran through him. Blair sighed at the display of powerful muscles. So good, so hot! 

He couldn't resist fondling the mounds of Jim's ass, kneading the pliant flesh. Jim simply leaned on the back of the couch with his eyes lowered to the floor, hands tightly clasped into the cushions. Despite his dignity's demand to say no, to fight the rape that was about to come, his body betrayed him and he arched back into the touch, pressing his butt into the rough male hands. He wasn't even certain anymore if he wanted it to stop. 

He gasped when he felt fabric brush over his back and then the hard column of Blair's penis, sliding teasingly between his cleft. A tongue traced his back and it felt hot. He began to shake. Blair leaned back returning to caress the mounds of his ass. 

Gasping, Jim pressed at the curious digit that explored his opening. But Blair didn't shove in, he only teased, tickled him until Jim was fully hard and utterly unable to deny his own arousal. 

Eventually Blair's hand sneaked around to explore his cock. The strong fingers clamped around it and started to milk him expertly. At first he had been convinced he could distance himself from all this but when Blair run his tongue along his crevice he lost all reason and doubt. 

"You like this," Blair murmured triumphantly against his ear. "Are you afraid for me to enter you?" 

Jim hesitated, looking down at himself at the hand stroking his dick. "Yes," He whispered. 

Blair laughed gently, tightening his grip around his dick and shoving his digit inside. 

"You can take it, tough guy!" It sounded like mocking to Jim's ears. "I've heard tough men sometimes find the greatest pleasure in the most intimate pain." 

Jim felt a kind of panic begin to rise. He knew he wanted it. He wasn't sure if it was the drug or some perverted, unknown part of himself. He just wanted Blair to start now. 

Blair fondled his balls, scratching over his wiry pubic hair while he stroked and stretched the virgin hole. When finally felt the tight muscle give a bit, he leaned over and murmured into Jim's ear. 

"I will fuck you now, Jim Ellison!" 

Jim froze, his penis wilting. He thought for a moment of escaping but there was no way out. The hacienda was maze of rooms filled with heavily armed men who would regard it a distraction if they could shoot at anything moving. 

"Blair, please...don't!" 

"Shhh, I'll make it good for you. You'll be pleading to take me!" 

Blair walked over to the desk to retrieve lube and condoms. Jim remained exposed kneeling on the couch, transfixed at the sight of the hard, big cock, jutting out of Blair's nest of dark curls. The black chest hair and the furry belly heightening his male appearance. Blair's scent was intense now from the arousal, so very masculine, so threatening. So beautiful. 

Helpless, Jim felt the finger back on his ass now covered with lube, filling him. Blair ripped a condom open. 

"Wet my cock," He ordered. 

Jim blinked uncomprehending at him. Impatiently Blair snatched the back of his neck and drew his face closer to his cock. Jim swallowed. 

"Do it!" Blair grunted hoarsely. 

He was desperate to feel Jim's lips on his aching cock. Jim swallowed again and tentatively opened his mouth. Blair shoved quickly inside the moist cavern. 

"Wet it." 

Jim worked up enough spit to fulfill Blair's demands by running his tongue around and around. Blair moaned and shoved him away. He pulled the condom over and motioned Jim back into his position bent over couch. Blair lubricated himself and possessively grabbed Jim's ass. Jim flinched. 

"You are scared but your body wants me." Blair smiled. 

Jim didn't bother to deny it. "Just take me, Blair." 

He wanted to be over with it. It was inevitable. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he buried his face in the cushions. Waiting for the pain, he held his breath. But Blair had stopped. Jim looked up. 

"I want you to push yourself back onto me," Blair demanded darkly. 

Jim's knees almost buckled at the humiliation. It was one thing to raise his ass and get fucked and another to impale himself on his enemy's cock. His hesitation was a mistake. A hard slap on his ass reminded him who was in charge here. A second stinging blow made him obey. He pushed back at the hot penis. For a moment nothing happened but then the burn ran though his body as if he'd been poked with a hot iron. He clawed the couch and forced himself backwards. Blair went deeper until Jim could feel the coarse pubic hair against his ass. 

Blair stroked gently over his back and sides. Miraculously he relaxed a bit and the pain went to a tolerate level. His cock filled again and Blair commented it with an approving grunt. Jim felt tears welling up from the pain or the humiliation or the relief, he didn't know. 

"You are so hot, beautiful, Jim." 

"God, do something!" Was all what Jim could croak out. 

A gentle laughter danced over his back, the vibration running through his body and it caused Jim to smile despite the discomfort he was feeling. It was totally crazy, he was crazy, Blair was crazy. Jim didn't have any answers anymore. He only knew that he'd loved this man once. 

He wiggled his butt experimentally and Blair moaned and drew completely out to shove in hard and fast. Jim choked and then the next thrust came, and the next, penetrating him mercilessly. The thick cock ravaged him brutally. After several minutes, he gave in the rocking. Then the tempo increased and he began to arch against each thrust. His own cock was leaking, waiting for his own release. But he couldn't reach for it. He needed his hands to keep himself upright against the powerful pounding. 

Blair held his hips in a bruising grip, the savage fucking bruising his ass, but then the hand sneaked around again, teasing his cock and he erupted against the couch. 

Blair cried out when Jim's orgasm caused his muscles to milk his buried cock and he came hard, his cock throbbing in the tight hole. Jim felt every minute detail of it, the memory burning itself into him. 

After a few seconds the hands around him relaxed. 

"You were great," Blair murmured. 

Jim gasped into the cushions. He felt split and torn. Afraid he might faint, he bit down on his lip. 

All he could hear for a while was their heavy breathing. Blair finally slid out and was unable to meet Jim's eyes. He held the condom and discarded it. Jim sighed and curled up on the couch. He was sure Blair would call his thugs to finish him off now and they wouldn't even find his body. Or maybe they would throw his naked corpse in front of the American embassy as a warning for all who crossed their paths. He watched sadly as Blair dressed. Blair finally turned and gazed at the debauched man on his couch. Jim was still naked, not trying to hide anything or cover himself. He recognized in Jim's face that he was waiting to be slaughtered now and knew he couldn't do it. 

"Put your clothes on!" 

Jim obeyed immediately and Blair called his men in. 

"Bring Mr. Tanner to our special guest room. He will be our guest and he will be treated well. But if he escapes, you are dead." 

He men nodded and escorted Jim down into a small bed room in the cellar, taking care to lock the door behind him. Blair's hunger is not satisfied yet, Jim thought, maybe he wants to fuck me a few times more before he has to kill me. 

He laid down on the small bed and his mind played the last hour like endless tape over and over again. The intensive pictures tormenting him, making him shake like a leaf. 

Some time later they brought him something to eat and a beer. Jim sat down gingerly and ate what he regarded his last meal. It made him sleepy and with a sense of defeat he laid down on the bed to think of Blair. The beloved Blair from the past. 

* * *

The young cops stopped on their walk back from the diner when they saw a man lying in the back of car in front of the small precinct. 

"Sergeant, we found a man in a car outside the station!" 

The cops ran out and surrounded the sedan. The sergeant opened the back door. A man in his late forties laid on the seat with his wrists tied together and duct tape over his mouth. They called an ambulance and someone tried gently to rip the tape off the man's mouth. 

Jim gasped and peered around. 

"He's awake!" 

"Can you stand up, sir?" 

Several hands helped him out of the car and into what looked like some small town police the station somewhere in the Southern US. With wobbly knees, he was walked to an interrogation room and was offered water. 

"Can you tell us what happened?" 

Jim croaked, coughed to find his voice. "My name is James Ellison, I'm with the police of Cascade. I was part of a sting operation together with the FBI in Mexico. I would like to call my boss." 

'I'm alive!' Jim thought unbelievingly. Blair?! A wave of nausea hit him and he had to grip the table to not keel over. 

"Whoa, easy buddy!" 

He was caught and laid gently down. He woke up sometime later on a hospital bed. He heard a voice, probably from a doctor since he was talking to someone about his condition. 

"He was drugged up with some designer stuff and he is dehydrated but otherwise okay." 

He squinted his eyes. Rowland and Meeks stood there and grinned at him. 

"I thought you were dead, Jim. How did you mange to come back alive?" 

"Beats me." Jim groaned. 

At the look in the faces of the two agents, Jim caved in to the nausea that was threatening to overwhelming him again. He needed a cover story and fast his heart aching for the man who still loved him enough to let him go. 

* * *

Blair lifted the gun in his hand and studied it. It had belonged to Jim. He ran his fingertips lovingly over the cold metal of the barrel. He had kept it along with Jim's pair of black silk boxers. Wrapping the Sig Sauer in the soft undergarment he threw it into his small briefcase. Blair had the distinct feeling that his hunger was far from being satisfied yet. 

"We will land in 30 minutes, sir," The copilot informed him. 

Blair nodded and gazed dreamingly at the sun rising over the clouds. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
